


One kiss

by acadiaisla



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Kissing, Neck Kissing, No Plot/Plotless, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acadiaisla/pseuds/acadiaisla
Summary: Hestia and Astrid spend some time out the sun.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	One kiss

**Author's Note:**

> its just lesbians

I wasn't entirely sure what had happened - one moment me and Hestia were laying on the bed, complaining about how hot the July sun was, then the next second I could feel her lips on mine and her fingers caressing the goosebumps up my neck.

It felt like a dream, her lips soft and delicate against mine. Though, I could feel my embarrassment in the warmth of my cheeks, my lips were chapped and rough, yet Hestia was still kissing me? I didn't have much time to process the whole kiss before the comfort of her lips had left. A disappointed mewl almost left my throat before I could feel lips again, on my neck however.

It felt weird and I was still quite confused, I liked all of it but why was my best friend doing it? 

I felt like panicking, I had constant thoughts of shoving Hestia off or maybe apologizing for not doing anything sooner and insisting we go back to speaking about girly things, _best friend_ things; like boys or shoes - but I couldn't.

I yelped, Hestia had nipped my neck and I swear I felt my eyes rolling back but I was too unaware. All I could feel was her lips, her tongue, her teeth grazing and assaulting skin with her graceful hands holding my hips so I wouldn't fall against the bed. She was so overwhelming, her honeyed scent was absolutely intoxicating and I felt my heart beat violently against my chest. My hands were fidgety, I craved to touch her like she was touching me but she felt so _in control_ of me, of my liable and pitiful senses.

Hestia pulled away from my neck momentarily, my body froze as I realized through my love-clouded thoughts that she was gazing at me, eyes locked so carefully I thought my heart may shatter any moment. Her eyes were naturally hazel, green and brown caressed each other so perfectly around her pupil, warm yellow undertones illuminating the beautiful features. I couldn't tell what she was thinking, maybe she was analyzing my eyes too - those which she described as an 'ocean bay' color on numerous occasions. 

Skin pale and cold, Hestia's fingertips travelled up my arms and I wouldn't be surprised if I whimpered at the short contact. Her fingers skimmed my tan skin so judiciously and I felt my stomach flutter in awe. My ears were ringing, so hypersensitive to the slight sounds of Hestia shuffling closer or her breath hitching as she watched me writhe beneath her.

But soon after, I saw Hestia's eyebrows furrow together and she reluctantly pulled away from me, her one hand on my hip left me to fall slightly against the bed and I immediately sat up; worried and confused. Had I done something wrong?

> ''Astrid, I'm sorry, I..I didn't know if you wanted-''

She wanted consent, and I gave it. I leaned closer eagerly and pressed my lips against hers almost furiously, muffling her small, forgiving voice.

The kiss wasn't rough or desperate for long, we knew we had time, we knew this never had to end if we didn't want it too.

I shivered, feeling Hestia's arms wrap around my waist so elegantly, the gesture filled with a heavy amount of possessiveness at the same time. I almost couldn't believe what was happening, I surely expected an alarm clock to wake me up or my mum come in shouting to get me up, but it was real.

Hestia's lips were on mine so tenderly I almost felt like falling asleep in her arms, not because it was boring - it was the most loving and comforting infatuation I had ever felt in my entire life. Tongue brushing over my lips, I hesitantly let Hestia explore my mouth, I knew I would've found it gross with anyone else but I felt safe with her, confident in the way my moans were being enveloped by her skilled ministrations.

I pulled away from the kiss to catch my breath, panting softly, my clothed body flushed against Hestia's. I felt her forehead press into the crook of my neck, feeling her hot gasps of air against my skin. I reached up and ran my fingers through her long, silky dark hair and she held me close tightly, as if she thought I'd run away and leave her.

I didn't know when, but we'd manage to end up laying back against the cotton pillows and soft blankets, Hestia's nose nuzzling into the curve of my shoulder - for the first time tonight she felt and looked so submissive. I kissed her forehead momentarily and draped one of my legs over hers, my heart thumping so fast in my chest at how close we were between the discreet sheets.

I had no clue when this situation started, but it was now dark, the moon peeking in through the window and the breeze brushing against the fragile curtains.

I fell asleep in the arms of my best friend, the love of my life.


End file.
